


The Happiness and Peace of Mind Committee

by ItsKatfri



Series: Random One-Shots [2]
Category: Original Work, Vocaloid
Genre: Hatsune Miku is mentioned, The Mind Committee, unnamed Protagonist - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 17:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16022153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsKatfri/pseuds/ItsKatfri
Summary: The thoughts of a teenage girl living in a ’utopian’ future where the government (or Mind Committee) has brainwashed everyone into believing they’re happy and at peace in order to stop war and fighting for good. Anyone who fails is executed by the HER, Miku. In order to escape Miku and the Mind Committee’s control, she forces herself to believe that she’s happy and that everything is right in the world.





	The Happiness and Peace of Mind Committee

First, there was one, then two, then three. Then three eventually became 8 and then 8 became eight. Then eight became 0, then zero, then infinite because that’s just how it works.

 

Ever expanding yet constantly shrinking, never the same size despite every contradiction it harshly spills into your ears, whispering muttering murmuring hypnotising-

 

( _You realise that you can’t focus anymore because it was HER. HER. Only SHE could have done this._ )

 

Opening it’s ugly mouth, consuming and consuming without stop, time flows by and suddenly there’s no one besides you, and you realise you don’t exist because everyone else does. Not you.

 

You exist because they don’t, but they exist because you don’t.

 

You try to understand and realise the closer you get, the further you leave. And suddenly it’s like nothing happened and everyone writes the course of the world and don’t worry everything's fine.

 

Nothing bad can happen, they say.

 

You wonder when you’ll realise that ’everyone’ is only THEM, and THEY are ruled by HER. You then realise you already knew because you just wondered about it.

 

But it’s okay. Just wear a smile, nothing bad will happen.

 

Don’t act out, if you do you won’t be here anymore.

 

No, you’ll be down _there_ , where THEY keep the _wrong ones_. The ones who fought against THEM, disagreeing with THEIR laws and rules and were oh so foolish and naive, thinking they could win against THEM.

 

Everyone’s happy with this situation. They have to be. If they’re not, they are _wrong_.

 

You realise that you’re _wrong_. You’re not happy. That scares you though. Keep up that fake smile. You’re happy. You swear it.

 

You wonder what happens to the _wrong ones_ , and you remember the lullaby mothers would sing to their children.

 

_**Are you happy? It’s your duty! Are you fulfilling it?** _

**_If you're not happy, there's..._  
**   
_Hanging, beheading, firing squad, boiling, drowning, electrocution,_  
_Immolation, live burial, lethal injection, stoning, sawing, crucifixion,_ _  
_ _**Take your pick!** ♪_

******_Okay then!_  
** _All right everyone, aren't you all just brimming with happiness!_  
_Not a hint of anxiety or discontent, right?_  
_Scary, so scary,_  
_**We're so happy it's scary!** _  
  
**_Happiness is your duty_  
**_**Happiness is your duty**_

 

_  
_ Happiness is your duty

 

You shudder, shaking the song out of your head. No, don’t fall into THEIR trap. They’ll snatch you up, and the moment they realise you’re not happy, well…

 

You’ve heard the song. Personally, you’d go for beheading.

 

That’s okay though because everyone does. Everyone who’s _wrong_. But you’re not wrong, you’re right! You’re happy!

 

Happy, and at Peace!

 

You feel inclined to be happy! It’s you job, after all!

 

Because if you’re not Happy, you’re dead.


End file.
